baby mama
by BlackNeko20
Summary: administrators discover a pregnancy problem at lakewood high. the girls aren't just being wild. they're being attacked. can the administrators figure out who's doing it? for darkangelsnapelover's collab series 'school days.' rated t for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

a/n-this is for darkangelsnapelover's 'School Days' collab series. for more info, see her profile. for more entries, see the community 'arthur collab projects'. this piece is rated t for adult content/situations. character death warning. rape warning (no details, just mentioned a lot). oc-usage (and I made up alex's last name because he doesn't have one). all 4 chapters will be posted at once because I'm shit at posting and this is short anyway:/

CHAPTER ONE

Principal Marcus looked up with concern. He'd just gotten a report. It was from Lakewood High's counsellors. All five had pregnant females. They were facing an epidemic of sorts, an epidemic of babies. The administrators had to decide what to do about it. They met up. So far they hadn't said anything. They were too shocked. How could this happen at Lakewood High? How could this happen in Elwood City? They were stunned. But they had to take care of business.

"What are the circumstances for each pregnancy? Are they all from consensual sex with those their age?" Principal Marcus asked. One of the counsellors, Mrs. Montana shook her head, "All are from strange encounters, and all were a shock. Look at the names there. Sue Ellen Armstrong was about to head to China as a member of our foreign exchange student program. Now she's stuck here because she's pregnant. She'd be a disgrace if we sent her out. Jenna Morgan, leading student athlete-same thing."

Another counsellor, Mr. Thompson, nodded, "I have another student, Prunella Deegan, who has suffered a nervous breakdown. Her friend, Marina, told me her story in an attempt to get help. Her mother doesn't seem to believe this could happen to her daughter, but Marina says that Prunella was drugged and raped at a party she didn't even attend. She was kidnapped off the street and taken to the party."

The principal shook his head. How could this happen? Who would kidnap a teen to rape her? Who would intentionally get her pregnant? He tossed down the file, "We have to put a stop to this immediately. There is nothing we can do in this stupid room sitting on our asses twiddling our thumbs! Come on, give me some leads!"

"I've spoken with a detective," Mrs. Montana said. "He says he can't help unless we let the police in here, but we fear that could make things worse. That's why we're together, to vote on what we should do. I say we should handle this privately without the police here, but it's up to you all."

They voted. A majority voted with Mrs. Montana. The police wouldn't be allowed on school grounds, at least not yet.

Molly looked up from Binky's locker. She was trying to talk to him. She was acting paranoid. Binky eyed her. He noticed her clutching her stomach. He wondered if she'd gained weight. He kept the thought to himself. He closed his locker. He grabbed Molly's arm. She protested until she saw the empty classroom. Then she sighed with relief. They walked inside. Binky sat on the front desk. Molly remained standing.

"I've needed to talk to you for so long," Molly cried, "but I had no idea how to say what I needed to say. You and I have been dating for years, and I…I didn't want to disappoint you, but I swear to you with all my heart that I never meant for this to happen. I…I was raped," she whimpered.

Binky was stunned. When was she raped? How could this have happened? He wanted to hear her story. She was sobbing. Binky went to her. He comforted her. He noticed that yes, she had gained weight. It was only in one place, her stomach. Binky went pale. He figured it out: she was pregnant. They hadn't done anything yet. The baby had to belong to her rapist.

"Have you told anyone who can help with this like a police officer?" Binky asked. Molly shook her head frantically, "No, no, I can't tell anyone what happened. Binky, it was…it was terrible. I was walking home, and some guys came up and grabbed me. They took me to some house, but they kept my head covered. It sounded like…it sounded like they were playing a game with us. They wanted to see how many baby mamas they could get. They already have so many!" she sobbed. "I'm not the only one, but I can't tell anyone, Binky. I just can't."

Binky disagreed, "You have to tell someone. You have to stand strong, and I'll be right here with you. And maybe if we come forward, the others will come forward. Someone had to have seen them. Come on, Molly, we have to act!" he pleaded.

Molly shrank away. She fled the classroom. Binky held back tears. He loved his girlfriend. He wanted to be with her forever no matter what. He hated to see her suffer like this. But he knew there was nothing he could do.

Muffy's parents knew. She tried to hide it with baggy sweatshirts. They knew. Ed wasn't stupid. Millicent wasn't either. Both knew she was acting weird, gaining weight. They wouldn't know about the appointment, the diagnosis. Only Muffy knew and she hated it.

She heard about a guy. He just wanted money. Then he'd take care of it, whatever that meant. Muffy drove to the place. It was sketch. Needles littered the yard. Blood-stained gauze filled the outside trash. Muffy wanted to leave. She tried to get back into her car. She was spotted. A tattoo-covered guy heckled her. He wanted her in there. He said he could fix everything.

She knew not to believe him. She sped away.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The counsellors poured over stories. They tried to put pieces together. They called in students for questioning. The girls were upset. None of them wanted to talk. The school didn't blame them. Most were kidnapped. They were snatched and humiliated.

They wanted to keep this quiet. They couldn't start an uproar. But they regretted their vote. Maybe they needed a detective. Elwood City had a good special victims unit. They'd put away hundreds of perverts. They'd just cracked down on a daycare owner. He seemed nice but he liked to look. He never touched. But he took photos. He eventually sold them. He thought it was innocent. Nothing with children's genitalia was innocent.

If the detectives could catch that guy, they could help these teens. Teens were stupid. They made dumb decisions. They never thought ahead. Someone had to have information. They just needed to find people. They didn't have the resources at school. The cops would have more resources than necessary.

They met again. The problem was growing. Five new girls, several more showing. Two had left completely. They had to do something. But Principal Marcus stood strong. The cops weren't contacted. They'd have to handle it themselves.

Fern eyed the two carefully. Jenna and another girl wandered into the stacks. It was the nonfiction section. Fern counted the rows. One, two, three-they were in the medical books. Fern pulled out her notebook. She liked to jot down suspicious activity. A lot of girls had acted weird lately. She made the note.

Buster approached swiftly. He scared her. He apologized as he took a seat. He eyed her notebook. Fern closed it. Buster shook his head, "Look, I know your mysteries actually have merit around here. Everyone else might think you're just another crazy writer chick, but I know the truth. You've got a lead on something, and I…I have a lead too, but we can't talk about it here. Wanna meet up at the old Sugar Bowl?" he asked.

Fern was reluctant. The building was abandoned. Carl sold the business. The new owner moved to a more popular side of town. He couldn't keep both locations. The old building was in shambles. It was dangerous. But it was private. That was an important perk. Fern agreed to it.

Buster left. Fern looked up to see Jenna. Fern opened her notebook. She added that both girls were round in the middle. She wondered if they were pregnant. She made the note. She thought for a moment. Neither girl had boyfriends. Jenna didn't have time. She was a student athlete. Fern didn't know the other girl. She knew her name, Natalie, but nothing else. She'd look it up later. She had to document other things. She had to keep an eye on everything.

The boys gathered at the house. They sat around a formal dining table. Notebook paper was everywhere. Lists were on each sheet. Ink colors varied. It was a disorganized mess. They didn't care. This was how they kept up with things, how they decided the winner.

Some worried they were moving too fast. Others thought they could do more. The group voted. They needed more girls, more babies. They had to act.

A freshman dance was that night. They'd stake out the surrounding streets. They'd grab the girls. They'd party with them. They'd win their sick game.

Binky got a text from Molly's mom. She hadn't come home from school on time. Binky went over. He looked around the house. James was in front of the television. He hadn't seen Molly since the day before. Binky saw her at school. She wouldn't say much. She kissed his cheek and went away.

That was before lunch.

Binky and Molly's mom called the school. They said they'd send someone to look around. It was almost five. It'd be easy to spot someone. The admins forgot about the dance. People were everywhere. They took an hour to call back-no sign of Molly.

Binky and Mrs. MacDonald were panicked. Where did she go? Why would she disappear? Binky bit his lip. He decided to tell Molly's mom about her problem. She already knew. But it got her thinking. They wondered if she'd try to hurt herself. They brainstormed. How would she do it? Where would she go?

They decided to just drive around. Mrs. MacDonald grabbed her purse. The landline rang. She answered. Her voice cracked. She seemed to just know ahead of time. She dropped the phone. Binky dropped to his knees. A confused James picked up the phone. He wanted to know why two people would fall like that. The person told him-Molly was dead. She'd jumped at the park. James fell. They all fell.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Fern met Buster behind the old building. Everything was boarded up. Neither wanted to go inside. There was no one else around. They knew this was good enough. They sat down on a loading dock. Fern showed Buster her notebook.

"I started noticing girls acting weird a few months ago. These were popular girls, so I knew something was up. Why would someone like Muffy hang out in the library? I mean, she typically checks out those romance books, but non-fiction books? And she doesn't check them out? Yeah, there was something up with that. So I took note of it and other girls. Buster, I think something really serious is going on with everyone," Fern said. She sounded scared.

Buster wasn't. He laughed, "So you think there's some sort of STI outbreak or something? I know the coaches keep warning about it, but I guess the guys would act up too," he guessed. She nodded, "Exactly, and I haven't noticed any strange behavior from guys. They seem to be looking at the girls more, but that's normal teen behavior in my book."

Buster shook his head, "What they're doing isn't normal. I laughed before because that's what I hoped it was. I wish it was as simple as The Clap going around, but…I overheard some people, and that's why I wanted to see what you were working on. Fern, I think they're playing some kind of game with the girls."

Buster told his story. He was in the locker room. He'd spilled his gym bag. Arthur left without him. A lot of the class was still there. They were on the next row of lockers. Buster couldn't see them and they couldn't see Buster. But Buster heard everything, something about Alex winning a game. They gave him something. Buster decided to start watching. He lined up behind an open locker. He spied on them through the ventilation slats.

There were fifteen guys. A disheveled binder was between them. Buster noticed the lists. There were names and tallies. Some tallies even had names attached, girls' names. Buster kept listening. They didn't say much. They didn't have to. Buster was a good detective. He knew something was wrong. They were hurting girls. He just didn't know how.

Until he met up with Fern. Buster was fidgety, "Look, if they're getting the whole school pregnant one girl at a time, we're in trouble. They've already hit up so many girls, and if they're all pregnant, this could be huge!" he exclaimed. Fern suggested they ask Brain for help. She knew he was good at statistics. Buster shook his head, "Who do you think is the mastermind?"

Fern gasped, "He's calculating everything? But how?" she asked. Buster shrugged, "I don't know. But he's using science, and he must be why they're so successful in getting girls pregnant. Either way, I have all the names. We should talk to someone at school," Buster said. Fern shook her head. They needed to go to the police.

Buster was reluctant. What if the police didn't believe them? He knew her logic was the best. It was getting late. They decided to go the next afternoon. The two parted ways. Both left worried.

The police were concerned. Molly left a rambling letter. She tied it to the top of the pedestrian bridge. The detectives read it over and over. It was in a plastic evidence bag. The bag was passed around to everyone. What did it mean? How was she not the only one? Were there more people dead?

The medical examiner gave clues. She was pregnant. The detectives picked through her metaphors. They wondered about the circumstances. How did she get pregnant? Was it by her boyfriend? They had to speak to him. He was distraught. He and Molly's mother were inconsolable. The police had to know everything. They went to the MacDonald house. The figured out Molly was raped. That meant a lot to them. But who did it?

The police decided to go to Lakewood High. Principal Marcus met them there. The police told him the news. They told them her circumstances. They asked about documents concerning Molly. He already had them ready. Then the detectives asked about others. Principal Marcus got defensive. He beat around the bush. He tried to get them to leave. The detectives refused. Molly killed herself. Teens didn't just jump off a bridge. If there were others, they had to know.

Principal Marcus claimed to not have access. The detectives had to believe him. They would be back the next morning. They would question students. They would pick through files-

The line about questioning students got to Principal Marcus. He quickly got the files. He asked them not to come back. They couldn't question the students. They'd have to get permission from parents. They couldn't just waltz in either. The superintendent would have to approve. So many rules, the detectives thought. They exchanged glances.

The detectives left. But they knew the rules. They could question students on pertinent cases. They could come into the school without permission. And since Principal Marcus was so paranoid, they'd be there the next day. They'd question everyone.

Muffy had to own up to her problems. Millicent came into her room. She was concerned about her daughter. Muffy let Millicent put her hands on her shoulders. She looked up to her mom. She looked so stern. But Muffy knew she loved her.

"Mom, I have something to tell you," Muffy whispered. Millicent nodded, "I know you do. Honey, we've known for so long. Why didn't you just tell us instead of worrying yourself to death about this? Just tell me what happened."

Muffy sniffled. She was crying. She wiped away a tear, "I…I can't tell you what happened. I don't know. Someone asked me to smell some flowers, and the next thing I remember, I'm back here in bed. Bailey said he found me at the school napping outside. I know I wasn't at school. I was walking to Maria's house."

"Oh, Muffy!" Millicent sobbed. "Someone raped my baby! Someone hurt you!" she cried.

"I don't want this kid. I tried to get rid of it. I couldn't go through with it. The abortion clinic needed a signature. I heard about a guy, so I went there. But I couldn't do it. I don't want this kid but I don't want to hurt myself either."

"You made the right choice. We'll make this right, sweetie. I need to know something very important from you," she said. Muffy nodded. Millicent questioned her, "If I were to take you to the police, would you tell them everything you can about your situation?"

Muffy nodded. She stood up. She moved to the bed. She bent down and slid a container out. She opened it and pulled out a plastic bag. Inside were the clothes she'd word than day-shoes, shirt, panties, everything. Millicent nodded. That was important. In fact, all of this was important. It was late. The sun had already set. But they went to the Elwood City Police Station. They went to tell the world about their problem.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Police swarmed Lakewood High. Students were escorted to empty rooms in two's and three's. Teachers were questioned. Parents were invited inside. The police wanted information from everyone. They kept an eye on everything. They watched the administrators fidget. They wondered how long they'd known.

Buster and Fern met up in the cafeteria. They went to the detectives together. They were led inside an empty office. Fern showed them her notebook. Buster showed them his list. They told their stories. The detectives hung onto every word. They were grateful for them. Fern had more names than they thought. Some of the girls they'd questioned. They claimed they knew nothing. Fern confirmed they did.

Buster's information was more important. He gave them boys to talk to. His list was a suspect list. They used it to call boys to the office. The boys claimed to know nothing. The detectives watched their body language. They were nervous, too nervous to know nothing. The detectives would keep an eye on them. They started looking into them behind the scenes. They had to know more.

Lakewood High's students needed to know more too. Slowly they learned more. They heard about Molly. Everyone was shocked. They didn't think she'd kill herself. Just weeks ago, she was happy. Binky was happy. Everyone was happy. Now she was dead, Binky was absent due to grief, and the news said she was raped. No one could believe it. Why didn't she just fight back?

The talk didn't help the girls. Hearing that question pissed them off. Muffy had to stay strong. The others did too. Too much of a reaction meant guilt.

But the girls had to say something. Muffy's name wasn't released, but her visit to the station was publicized. A girl had come forward. She produced her clothes from that night. She didn't know her attackers. Forensic evidence would help them find out their names. Muffy would help them find out hers.

At lunch, Muffy stood on a table. No one stopped her. They just got quiet. They listened to her admit her fate. Her baby bump was obvious now. She'd shed her baggy jacket. She revealed her fate. She wanted other girls to do the same. They would stand together. They would stick up for each other. They wouldn't become the baby mamas the boys wanted. They would be strong.

No one came forward in that moment. Muffy didn't expect them to. But gradually, they did come forward. They stood together as one. They always would.

Once at Lakewood High, the investigation was quick. Too many of the boys talked. Witnesses came forward. They stood behind the girls, all fifty of them. Fifty girls pregnant against their will was too much to ignore. Elwood City made national news. The federal Board of Education cleansed the administration. Many wanted charges against them too. None would come.

The boys would face prosecution:

Alan Powers-he may not've raped anyone, but he controlled everything. He got chloroform for the early rapes. He helped them become more potent. He even helped track some of the girls' cycles. He was the mastermind. He'd be put away for life.

Alex Richmond-he'd fathered twenty children. He'd committed the most rapes. He went away for life ten times over for what he did.

Justice was done, many said. But Binky would never be the same. His soulmate was gone. She'd taken her own life. He couldn't handle it. He was never the same. He lived at home, worked odd jobs, and stayed quiet. He didn't talk to anyone. He didn't want to. Without Molly, life had no meaning. Her mother felt the same. She eventually recovered. She focused on her son. Without someone to focus on, Binky never changed. He'd forever be strange.

Fern would be seen in the same light. Knowing she'd seen a real case made her more suspicious of the world. She wrote down everything. She moved to the big city and watched her neighbors. She wrote strange mysteries about them. They never sold. Fern was never published. She would later be committed for paranoid schizophrenia and other mental problems.

Everyone else would be fine. Muffy gave up her baby for adoption. A lot of the girls did. They took a while to recover but society was helpful. Sue Ellen was allowed into the foreign exchange program anyway. She kept her kid. Her mother raised the baby while she was in China. Her life turned out fine despite the unwanted addition. No one lived happily ever after. But they kept living. That was all that mattered.

-end


End file.
